If you are what you say you are
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: A girl named Kagome Higurashi had a bad life at home.Once she hangs with InuYasha things seem to be getting brighter for her,now that someone has discovered her talent of singing and she becomes a world known star,will InuYasha be able to fit in her Life?


**Disclaimer:**I do not own InuYasha nor its characters but I do own Akemi. And coming at cha with another story!

* * *

Chapter 1: 

_**A Sorrowful Heart**_

A fifthteen year old girl was sitting in a corner of a dark room, she has raven black hair, beautiful caramel colored eyes. Crying, wrist bleeding, and trembling. She was reliving the moment of what happened just an hour ago...which happens almost everyday.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Takeo!Please stop!"A woman cried._

_"Shutup Raine!You lied to me!!Your sleeping with other men you stupid good for nothing whore!"The man screamed at her as he striked his wife._

_"Takeo!!"The woman cried in pain. The man stomped off to the room of the girl._

_"KAGOME! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"He yelled at her._

_"No!Please don't hurt me father!!"She pleaded while tears fell and her eyes showed fear. The man went over to her and slapped her to the wall and punched her in her face. Obviously he was drunk from going to the bar after he came from work. Kagome cried in pain holding her face. _

**_End Flash Back _**

Kagome silently cried. she wanted to escape from this dark world. But there was nothing she could do, she was all alone.

**At Shikon High School**

It was a bright day, in the first day of Septemeber. It was the first day of school as a silver haired half demon with amber eyes, and two cute dog ears upon his head. He wore a red shirt, jeans, and red and white Nike sneakers with his book bag slouched on his shoulder. He yawned as he had woke up to go to school. A girl with dark brown hair and eyes to match, who had her hair in a high pony tail and was wearing a pinks shirt and black jeans with pink boots, came running up to catch to him.

"InuYasha!!Wait up will ya!!!!"The girl said out of breath. The Hanyou stopped his walking and looked back.

"Hurry up Sango! Miroku is probably waiting for us at the bus stop with Koga." InuYasha said to the girl. Sango had caught up to him and walked along side him fixing her book bag.

"Who cares about Miroku, he's such a perv." Sango said.

"Sure, then why do you have a crush on him?" InuYasha teased as Sango turned a bright red.

"I do not!!!!" Sango yelled in denial.

"Heh, you do and your lying about it." InuYasha laughed. The two walked to the bus stop as they saw Miroku and Koga. Miroku had short black hair which was always in a small ponytail and violet eyes. He was wearing a dark purple shirt and jeans with white Vans.Koga, he had long black hair that was in a ponytail and sapphire colored eyes. He was full wolf demon. He was wearing a green shirt with baggy jeans and green and white Jordan sneakers.

"Took you guys a while, where ya been?" Koga said with an irritated look.

"Tch, I can take my time if I want to."InuYasha said as he glared at Koga and they had sparks of rivalry growing when their eyes met. Kagome, who was wearing a black and white sleeveless stripped shirt, a black mini skirt with a chain belt with a skull, short black boots, and a mini jacket that ended to her upper rib cage. had walked over to wait for the bus. she has a checkered color book bag that matched the colors of her shirt that she carried on her back. She had bags under her eyes due to lack of sleep and her eyes were slightly red from crying. InuYasha looked at her, he knew who she was but he thought she didn't know him. They had been in the same school and class together since kindergarten. Now that they are in 11th grade she still doesn't even bother to talk to him or even notice him. InuYasha always just stared at her. He could see sometime she came to school with bruises and lied and said she fell from playing outside. Miroku slid his way over to Kagome and put his arm around her neck.

"Hey there sexy lady, how about me and you go in the janitor's closet at school and have some fun."Miroku said as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather jump off a bridge." She said. Miroku sunk his head in shame and InuYasha and Koga snickerred as Sango grew angry.

"Why be so harsh? I mean I'm not going to force you but I can persusade you." Miroku said with a lecherous smile.

"Can you please take your arm off me, I'm sad at the moment and I need some space." Kagome looked at him with an upset face. Miroku had let go and walked back over to InuYasha and Koga. InuYasha grew curious of her, what could she be so sad about?

* * *

Yeah I know short, but it makes you wanna read more? lol. well next chappie will be up by Tuesday. 


End file.
